


Picture Perfect

by ironmdn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Has A Nice Dick, Anakin Loves You, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Porn, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, photographer anakin skywalker, safe sex, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmdn/pseuds/ironmdn
Summary: Anakin is so mesmerised by the beauty of your naked body lying on his bed, he has the urge to ask if he can take pictures of you.You, of course, say yes.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Picture Perfect

With his last thrust he pushed you back down against him. You immediately rolled your hips on top of him and he groaned in pleasure, applying counter-pressure, twitching lightly as he slowly came down from his high. You felt him releasing into the condom for the last time. 

His lips were pressed together when he breathed out through them and eased his grip a little, realizing how strong it was. His facial expression softened, his fingers starting to caress you there. Almost as if he wanted to make up for it, his blue eyes still fixated on where you both were connected.

Relaxed and happy you smiled down at him and put your hands on his, after which he looked back up to you and slid his fingers between yours. Your sheepish grin caused him to smirk as well and you let go of his hands, leaning forward to kiss him. Only once, then you sat back up and started to raise your hips from him a little. Quickly he took a hold of himself, reaching underneath you and between the both of you to make sure the condom stayed in place. He slipped out of you and you lifted one leg off of him and let yourself fall back onto the mattress next to him. With one hand on your breasts and the other arm tiredly next to your body you laid there while he reached for a tissue to wrap the condom in. 

You didn’t look back over at Anakin until after a little while, only to notice that he was already looking at you, his eyes wandering over your body. You let out a silly laugh at his facial expression and removed your hand from your breasts to wave around in front of his eyes. 

“You okay?” 

He smirked a little before tiredly chuckling when he snapped out of it. “Sorry,” he smiled lazily. “I just like looking at you.” 

You felt heat rushing through your body because you had to admit; that was such a sweet, genuine compliment. 

“Look as much as you want. You’re even allowed to touch.” You joked, laughing a little, still somehow calm around him. To be honest, you don’t mind at all, even if every inch of you was exposed to him, you felt comfortable around him. 

“I was expecting anything but that answer.” He leaned a little closer, hovering above you, a playful smile on his full lips. “But, you know… not complaining.” His free hand reached for your hip to hold you in place before his face sank down between your breasts, kissing you there.

“Why?” You grinned when he started playing with one of your nipples with his flesh hand. You drew in a breath in arousal when his fingers started lightly pinching it. 

“Why, what?” Anakin asked distractedly, like he already completely forgot what he said two minutes ago. 

“Why are you surprised by my reaction?” 

He slowly took his hands off of you. “Oh, well. The usual reaction when you tell a naked woman that you like looking at her is _’Ahh,_ _stop. Don’t stare at me like that, I have stretch marks’.” _ His voice was much higher when he tried to talk girly. 

Of course he didn’t seriously believe that. He was exaggerating and being dramatic. That was just something he liked to do because most of the time, it made you laugh. 

You giggled warm-heartedly. “Ani, everybody has those. Who cares.” 

He turned back to a normal lying position, looked at you and smiled so big that you could see his almost perfect teeth. “Do you have them, too?” 

At first you were a little surprised.  _Did that mean he hasn’t noticed them before?_ He’s seen you naked enough times and you always thought your stretchmarks were rather obvious. But then you figured he just didn’t care about that. Anakin didn’t pay attention to those small ‘imperfections’ of your body.

“Yeah. On my thighs and on my hips.  _ Here_.” His glance lowered immediately as he examined the spot your fingers pointed at, head tilting, before his own fingers wander over the skin, curiousity written on his face. 

“Oh right, you do.” You smiled at his reaction. He didn’t seem grossed out or averse to them. Not in the slightest, which only made you smile . “I can actually feel them.” He observed, his mouth slightly agape, as if he just discovered something completely new and was completely mesmerised by it. 

“Yeah. They’re like small cracks on the skin,” you answered, tracing them with your own fingers. 

He smiled before his fingers travelled higher, strands of his rather long hair falling into his face, always keeping his glance wherever his fingertips touched your skin. Until he’s arrived at your breasts again, briefly caressing them. You closed your eyes in pleasure. But his hands didn’t stay for long, they trailed higher, up to your jaw and then to your lips. Gently his thumb grazed your lower lip, you felt the calloused skin of his fingers and you smiled with closed eyes. 

You didn’t notice the way he suddenly paused, licking his lips, contemplating wether or not to tell you what was on his mind. What has been on his mind pretty much since the two of you walked through the streets of his neighborhood one afternoon, equipped with his camera. Since he took photos of you for the first time. His heart rate increased the slightest bit at the thought of doing something he’s never done before. He breathed out, his thumb traveling from your lip to your cheek before he leaned in to replace its original spot with his own lips, kissing you.

This time, compared to an hour ago, you were both gentle. It was obvious you were not craving each other as much anymore, your bodies satisfied and relaxed, the kiss remaining innocent, with no use of tongue. He pulled back, smiling, looking at your lips, then searching for your eyes as you opened them again.

“ _Can I take pictures of you?_ ”

He finally asked, looking back and forth between your eyes, waiting for your reaction. He felt vulnerable as soon as the question left his lips, worried you might find it creepy. You frowned a little, not completely understanding what he was asking. 

“You mean—” 

“Right now.” He explained himself quickly, “Like that.” His eyes trailed over your body for a second, hand caressing your stomach, “Of you laying on my bed, naked.”  


Your eyes widened a little in surprise, looking up at him trying to read if he was serious or maybe joking. But he wasn’t, his jaw clenched under the touch of your hand, he wouldn’t be this tense if he was just messing around with you. So your eyes trailed off, contemplating while you bit your lips. 

“I get it if that’s too much. If you don’t want to—” he immediately felt self conscious, his tone nervous. 

“No”, you interrupted him, looking back at him, “I don’t think it’s too much. I just… I’ve never done anything like that before.” His facial expression softened and a warm smile started to spread on his lips when his whole body relaxed a little.

“Me neither. Does it matter?” You looked at him and shrugged briefly, thinking about it. 

You knew how good he was at taking photographs. He had talent and an eye for it, he was a professional. Some of your favorite pictures of yourself were ones that he had taken. 

Why would it be any different when you’re naked?

_Why not give it a try?_

“I really want to do this with you, if you’re comfortable with it.” He interrupted your thoughts, “Do you trust me?” 

“Yeah,” you almost immediately answered and looked back up to him.  
  
_You did_ _._

He smiled down at you. That adorable happy smile he had that you loved so much. 

“Good.” He leaned down to you, pressing his lips to yours one more time before gently pushing you back onto his bed. “Stay right here, relax.” He told you softly, “I’ll be right back.”

With that, he almost jumped from the bed, aiming for the shelf where he kept his Canon. He wasn’t sure at all if you would agree to it but now that you did, his stomach turned with excitement. He stood there naked for a minute, in the middle of his bedroom, his hair falling into his face while he was making sure all the setups of his camera were correct and adjusted. Then he walked back over to the bed and to you, putting the strap around his head. He already decided that the lighting was pretty much perfect, the morning sun shining through his curtains, illuminating the room in such a natural way. You smiled at him, your head raised off the mattress in curiosity and anticipation. He smiled back at you, taking the first look at you through the lens. 

“Lay down,” he instructed, stepping to the edge of the bed.

So you laid your head back down, sheepishly smiling to yourself, trying not to look at the camera at first. His knee rested on the matress as he hovered above you, adjusting the focus.  


“Stay like that,” you heard him say calmly. And then the first shutter of his camera. A second passed. Then another shutter. 

_This is really happening_ , you thought, you were actually doing this. It felt much more natural than you thought it would. You saw him move a little in the corner of your eye, adjusting the angle he was capturing you with. Then he took another picture. 

“Okay, now look at me,” Anakin pulled your attention back to him and you finally looked directly into the camera lens. He could swear his heart stopped there for a second. He held his breath, not saying anything for the first three times he released the shutter, wanting to make sure he captured it right. He pulled back to check it for a second, looking at the screen of his camera with a captivated look on his face. With his heart bursting with joy and pride, he looked back at you.

“Am I doing okay? Should I change anything?” You began to ask him, unaware of his thoughts. 

“No, no,” he stopped you quickly, before smiling at you warmly. “You’re perfect.” You chuckled softly, relaxing back into his mattress and blanket. “Just like that. Let me take a couple more closeups.” He was leaning in and you tried your best to bled out the camera and pretend it was just him you were looking at. Again, the sound of his shutter went off a couple times. 

“Beautiful,” he praised you, pulling back to give you more space. “Now turn around for me, will you?” 

You smirked a little, obeying him and getting on your stomach. You’d lie if you said it wasn’t turning you on a little, hearing him speak to you like that, even if you knew his intentions weren’t sexual. You felt his hand in your hair all of a sudden, gently fixing it and adjusting the way it fell along your back. You wished he’d touch you longer than that, but he already pulled back, dedicated to find the perfect angle to accentuate your curves just the right way. 

You laid there, the side of your face resting on his pillow as you arched your back a little, trying to give him a good view of your ass as you were starting to get more confident about the situation. He bit his lip in concentration as he adjusted the focus again, and that was when he noticed a few details that he didn’t really see before. The red marks of his fingers on your hips and ass only made the pictures more beautiful to him. He took a couple more, then adjusted the blanket around you, pulling it over you until half of your ass was covered, focusing on your back and shoulders. 

You felt the mattress under you sink a little as he crawled onto his bed completely, one leg on either side of you as he kneeled over you, straddling you to take the next few photos. He stayed in that position for a little bit, looking through the pictures. Mesmerized about what it was that you both were creating. It was a weird sensation, almost a little like looking at porn, but much more personal and emotional. 

“Have any good shots yet?” You asked him, chuckling. 

“Love, you have no idea.” He answered, the corners of his lips twisting upwards. He was still naked himself, hovering above you when he decided to take his camera off for a second, placing it on the bed next to you. He looked down at you, large hands caressing your back and traveling up to your shoulders until he leaned down a little. You felt his breath hot on your neck. “Favorite fucking photoshoot ever.”

You giggled, then moaned a little when he left a few kisses on your neck, moving your hair out of the way gently. And then he pulled away and climbed off of you, getting his camera again, thinking about what to do with you next. 

He couldn’t really explain what it was that he was feeling. He was not nervous or tense anymore. He was almost as relaxed and focused as he was when he took regular photos with his camera. 

But the difference was that this was more exciting. 

_ So much more intimate._

He climbed back onto his bed with you. You looked at him, observing his actions when he laid down next to you, facing you, camera in one hand, the other traveling up your hip.

“Straddle me,”  he said, his blue eyes slowly wandering back up to meet yours. 

You nodded slightly, slowly raising yourself from your lying position and Anakin immediately reacted, lying on his back. You climbed on top of him, his free hand supporting and guiding you a little in the process untill you slowly sat down on his naked thighs.  


Your glance stayed there for a second, swallowing at the sight of him being almost fully hard again. What you two were doing was definitely affecting him as much as it was affecting you. You looked back to his face and the camera, throwing your hair over one shoulder. You saw his lips curling into a half smirk as he looked up at you through the lens, obviously happy with however it looked like. You smiled innocently at first, looking down at him. He took a couple of shots. You looked away from him to the side, biting your lip. You heard the clicking of his shutter again. But then you decided to have some fun with it. 

He was still focused on you through the lense when he twitched a little, feeling your hands on his length, grabbing him. 

“What are you doing?” He started to breathe lowly before his back arched at the sensation. “ _Oh_ —” he grit his teeth when you ground your hips over his length, holding him between your folds, letting him feel how wet you were, completely taking him off-guard with your actions. “Fuck.” 

He took his camera away from his face, his blue eyes looking up at you in amazement, examining your face to figure out what you were up to. With a small smile playing on your lips, you ground your hips again, letting out a sigh when you felt him grow harder between your folds. Anakin groaned, finally setting his camera aside. He reached for the drawer where he kept his condoms in. He took one out, then relaxed back into the mattress, handing it to you. 

“Are you sure about that?” He asked you, eyebrows raised, making sure to have your consent when he grabbed the camera again.  


You nodded, looking into his eyes. Then you sat back onto his muscular thighs, tearing open the package and putting the condom on for him. His heart was racing as he tried his hardest to focus on getting his camera ready with your hands caressing him, ready to go for the second round of the day. 

When he was done, he looked up at you, nodding. So you raised your hips and adjusted yourself on top of him. Both of you held your breaths when you sank down into him for the second time that morning, still a little sore from before, feeling him stretching you out until your pelvis was in contact with his. 

“Mhhh,” you moaned out and Anakin breathed out relieved, looking at you directly for a second, making sure to enjoy and appreciate the moment before he used his camera again. 

He felt a little torn, like he didn’t know what he’d rather do; keep taking those perfect pictures of you or fully focus on having sex with you. He was feeling horny and he wanted to touch you badly, feeling as much of you as possible but at the same time he really wanted to capture you on top of him, riding him. 

He decided to focus on one thing at a time. So he put the camera to his face again, biting his lip as you started to move on top of him, rolling your hips. Slowly, rotating, quiet moans leaving your lips. You didn’t pay attention to the camera anymore as you shut your eyes, your face twisting in pleasure. You didn’t even hear the shutter anymore when he took the first few pictures of you in your intimate moment. 

“So good,” you heard him moan underneath you. He decided to stop paying attention to the pictures he was taking, lowering the camera to his chest to look at you directly, making sure to keep his finger on the release. “Open your eyes, look at me.”

You did. And you smiled when you were finally able to look at his face again. Not looking away from his blue eyes once, you continued to ride him, going back and forth, still agonisingly slow. He seemed to have taken enough pictures because one of his hands gripped your thigh all of a sudden, finally touching you. He reached to put the camera away, more than ready to turn the both of you around and make you feel good himself.  


But you stopped him, grabbing it from his hands. He looked back up at you confused when you stopped riding him for a second to fiddle with his camera. Then, suddenly, something clicked in him and he chuckled, relaxing back into the pillow and looking up at you. 

You knew the basics of how to work a camera. 

_ He taught you that.  _

And now you were turning the tables. 

You giggled when you saw him grin at you playfully through the lens, sticking his tongue out between his teeth. You took the first picture of him laying there, still buried inside you. Messy hair, full lips, muscular chest, well built arms and blue eyes staring into your soul. He was far too beautiful to not be captured as well.  


You focused on moving again, pleasuring him, slowly lifting your hips up so he almost slipped out of you, then sitting back down in a rotating motion, feeling his whole length, centimetre by centimetre, stretching you out again. You couldn’t help but let out a moan yourself, before you calmed down enough to operate the camera again. 

Like you hoped, his facial expression was different now. It wasn’t staged anymore. With his eyes half closed, brows furrowed and mouth slightly open, his face was twisting in pleasure. You pressed the shutter release, then you moved again. His hands dug into your thighs as he hissed, arching his back a little. You took another picture of him, deciding this would be the last one because the both of you clearly wouldn’t be able to keep this up for much longer. 

You bent forward to set the camera on his drawer and he opened his eyes immediately, staring at you as you sat back down onto him, hands resting on his chest. His arms reached around you, pulling your chest down to his, groaning into your ear. 

“My turn.”

Then, in one swift movement, he had the both of you turned around, finally being able to move the way he wanted to. You squealed when your head hit the pillow, his facial expression turned serious when he adjusted the condom briefly, then he leaned over you again and this time he filled you up completely with one powerful thrust. 

You moaned into his ear in surprise as, for the first time,  a pretty loud groan escaped his lips before he continued with strong thrusts, his hips snapping against yours. 

Sweat began to form on your skin, everywhere you were touching. Anakin lifted his head from your shoulder to find your lips for sloppy, damp kisses that he eventually spread along your jaw and neck and you felt the familiar knot in your stomach forming. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pressing your nails into his back and pulling his upper body closer to you to have more physical contact —something you couldn’t get enough of right now. That way the angle of him entering you changed just enough to have him exactly where you needed him. 

With your moans and sighs into the crook of his neck becoming more regular, you tried to signal him to keep going. “Just like that,” you told him breathlessly. 

Breathing heavily, he gave you a couple more aimed and deep thrusts. “Come on, love,” he stimulated you, voice strained. “Come for me.” His words and his voice were exactly what you needed to send you over the edge. 

Overwhelmed, you clung onto him and shortly after that you didn’t even know what you were doing anymore as you lost control of your body, your second orgasm rushing through you. 

As soon as you were able to think somewhat clearly again, you still felt his fast thrusts, your body much more sensitive than before, and Anakin still on the edge of his own release. He was not quite there yet, you both knew he took longer the second time. So you loosened your grasp on him so he had room to do whatever he needed to do right now. 

He came back up a little, supporting himself on his arms, lips parted and breathing heavy and you tried your best to focus on keeping up with his fast thrusts, which were now turning increasingly sloppy. You became aware of the sounds around you, the faint creaking of the bed frame and the slapping of your skin was filling his room, mixed with his low groans. When you reached up with your arms, pushing yourself away from the head of his bed to be able to further meet with his thrusts, his muscles suddenly contracted, a throaty grunt coming out of his mouth. He stiffened over you, breath hitching in his throat for a second. You felt his hips jerk slightly, him twitching inside you. 

When he finally began to loosen up again, he breathed out with a shaky, relieved moan, leaning forward again. Still breathing heavily, he found your lips to kiss you only once and slowly, then he smiled against your lips, chuckling hoarsely. You couldn’t help but smirk yourself. 

“Fuck,” he breathed exhausted and you giggled.

“Mhm.”

You pulled him back down to you by his by now sweaty neck to give him another audible kiss. Then he pulled away, sitting up and the cool air hit your damp skin as he carefully pulled out of you. 

You laid on his bedding, refusing to use any blankets because you needed to cool down first. Smiling and cuddling, comfortable silence fell into the room as you relaxed into him, focusing on his breath and his body in a whole different way than you just did a few minutes ago, feeling completely calm. 

But Anakin, he couldn’t help it. He reached over you to get the camera from his drawer, adjusting the way he lied with you as he pressed the button to look at all the taken pictures. 

“Well,” he pursed his lips, an impressed look on his face. “Now I have something to jerk off to.” He joked.

You let out a dirty laugh, shoving him gently. “Shut up,” but then your curiosity got the best of you. “Can I see them?” 

You ended up scrolling through them all, not sure how to feel about it. You didn’t know what you expected, it was new and a bit weird to look at pictures of yourself in such private, intimate settings but you definitely liked them. You liked the ones you took of Anakin more, of course.

“Good lord, _that’s_ my sex face?” You asked in a rather exaggerated horrified tone as you looked at one of the pictures of you riding him. 

Anakin chuckled at that. “You’re adorable,” he kissed the top of your head. “This one’s my favourite,” he beamed proudly at one of the pictures of you on your stomach, your hair spread out on the pillow, zooming in on the red marks on your hips. 

“Of course it is.” You mocked him, cackling. “It’s my ass.” Knowing exactly which part of your body he’s always liked the most. “What are we doing with those now?” You asked him, head resting on his shoulder as he continued to look at them.

“I’d say we print them out, I keep yours to myself and you keep mine.” 

You smiled warmly, your hand resting on his toned stomach, cuddling into him just a little more. “I like that.”

He still looked at them, a sudden wave of excitement and joy rushing over him as he smiled from ear to ear, letting out a content sigh. “They’re so beautiful. Thank you for agreeing to do this with me.” 

You smiled at him. “You know I’d do anything for you.” Anakin put the camera to the side, smiling and looking at you.

“And I for you, my love.”

His hand reached for your cheek to kiss you before he pulled you into him, hugging and cuddling into you.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there’s that. Ani being a photographer just makes sense to me for some reason— and I absolutely think you’d be his favourite muse.
> 
> If felt nice to write this, hope you felt the same while reading :)


End file.
